pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Gcardinal/Archive 6
Bug reports Primary attributes in PvXcode It would be nice if PvXcode would assume values for all attributes (or at least primary ones) to be set to 0 unless otherwise stated. If time's an issue, though, ignore this and work on things like PvXsmall and PvXmicro. -- Armond Warblade 16:40, 2 August 2007 (CEST) Bug? Not sure if this is a bug or not, but when you click on the profession header of a PvX bar, it takes you to an official wiki site. For illustration, clicking on either 'Elementalist' or 'Assassin' takes you to the official wiki, while clicking on the skills and attributes themselves takes you to GWiki. prof=eleme/assassin airmag=12+1+1 energy=8+1 shadow=10 deadly=2shockstrikeboltflashrecalldashparadoxneutrality/build Like I said, I'm not sure if this qualifies as a bug or just an oddity, but I figured I'd bring it to your attention to be safe. - Krowman 04:22, 3 August 2007 (CEST) :I've just checked, everything in that bar links to GuildWiki, except for the words "Elementalist" and "Assassin" in the header, along with their respective profession icons. -- Armond Warblade 05:26, 3 August 2007 (CEST) ::Yup, that's what I found unusual. - Krowman 18:28, 3 August 2007 (CEST) Watchlist bug Not sure if this is a bug with MediaWiki or what, but I have the page Build:Me/N Well of Illusions on my watchlist, and even after I visit it several times it still thinks I haven't looked at it since its last update (its still in bold). Other pages act normally. This has happened in the past, but it goes away after a while. --Wizardboy777 00:50, 14 September 2007 (CEST) :Happens every once. I use the mark all as read function to bypass it. Still a bug tho [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''warrior guide'') 16:56, 14 September 2007 (CEST) ::Ditto. –Ichigo724 17:07, 14 September 2007 (CEST) :::Have seen that, too. Seems to be a Mediawiki thing. I think it's something like the wiki believes a page is on the watchlist but the talk page is not, or vice versa. The one that is not on the watchlist will not trigger the 'read' status. A workaround is to unwatch and watch again. Make sure that both page and talk page are watched (that should usually be the case automatically). – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 04:06, 15 September 2007 (CEST) Coding bug The template code for the build Grasping Shock ain't right. Can u check that? Kastore 19:11, 20 September 2007 (CEST) :GW:EN skills don't have the right code yet... gwbbcode's fault. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 21:10, 20 September 2007 (CEST) Random Page link ...brought me to this. - Krowman 08:15, 25 August 2007 (CEST) :Either we need to actually delete talk pages when we delete build pages, or random page special function thing shouldn't take you to blank build pages even if they have a talk page. -- Armond Warblade 06:37, 27 August 2007 (CEST) Request support Suggestions Special:Ratings As a sysop, I can't tell you how useful is - especially when I'm looking up all of a vandal's contributions! However, we have nothing like that for ratings, and so it's hard to look up other ratings a user made (since they don't appear in the contributions list). I'd really love it if we could get up to do just that. In fact, I'd go so far as to say that short of security and bandwidth issues, I think this should be, if not our number one priority, then definitely in the top three. If there's anything I can do to help, please let me know! -- Armond Warblade 16:44, 2 August 2007 (CEST) Discussions Check User Hiya, how's life on the other side of the world? Would you check these guys out when you get the chance please? *User:Hybrid *User:Maester *User:Krypto *User:Tsupert *User:Warrior Zez Thanks. The bottom two could be legitimate users with some sort of relationship to each other, but the top 3 have raised suspicions. - Krowman 03:32, 23 July 2007 (CEST) :Sorry about all the recent posts on your talk page, but this may have been resolved already. At User talk:Warrior Zez, he confessed to recruiting a bunch of real-life friends to register accounts and influence his build's rating. If that turns out to be true, it raises a rather prickly question about what we should do in such a situation. Sockpuppetry is generally defined as a user creating multiple accounts himself, and it fairly easy to prove with an IP check. However, if a number of people used different IPs, the best way for us to counteract them would be to observe their voting patterns, and see if they ever accessed their accounts from each others' IP. - Krowman 20:22, 25 July 2007 (CEST) ::Bump. I've now been asked personally to look into it. Thanks for the bug fix btw. - Krowman 05:40, 28 July 2007 (CEST) ::: Added use it to bust spammers and other www scum :P gcardinal 07:15, 28 July 2007 (CEST) ::::Heh, link says "No such special page." >.< - Krowman 07:23, 28 July 2007 (CEST) ::::: You must be memmber of a checkuser group. Added you now. gcardinal 07:40, 28 July 2007 (CEST) ::::::Ty. - Krowman 07:40, 28 July 2007 (CEST) :::::::Oooh, where do I sign up? — RAWR! [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 07:42, 28 July 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Hmm, it only works on users who have contributions, does it? - Krowman 07:44, 28 July 2007 (CEST) ::::::::: yeah... crap :S arrgghh... looks like we need to write own check user for ratings... :(( gcardinal 07:46, 28 July 2007 (CEST) :::::::::: get on msn plz. gcardinal 07:50, 28 July 2007 (CEST) How does one add oneself to that group? Looks to me like something bureaucrats have to do (user rights doesn't show up on special pages for us sysops). -- Armond Warblade 22:59, 30 July 2007 (CEST) :I assume it is similar to the ban screen for a certain individual. B-crats would have access to that sort of thing. Admins should be included into that category imo, as it would be much easier for GC :P. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 23:16, 30 July 2007 (CEST) Build: namespace.. Why? — Skuld 20:40, 28 July 2007 (CEST) :oh but why not? — RAWR! [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 20:45, 28 July 2007 (CEST) ::Because its pointless, it'd be like relegating all wikipedia pages to an Article: namespace — Skuld 20:49, 28 July 2007 (CEST) ::: "I'm too lazy to remove them" is a pretty good excuse imo. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 20:58, 28 July 2007 (CEST) :To further distinguish them from Guide:s? And what Rapta said. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 21:02, 28 July 2007 (CEST) ::Because people are used to builds being in the build namespace, and because we have other things in the main namespace (guides, hopefully, will be moved there soon-ish). -- Armond Warblade 22:17, 28 July 2007 (CEST) these guides are the minority though, its like regular articles vs builds on guildwiki, you wouldnt make a namespace for regular articles on guildwiki — Skuld 22:37, 28 July 2007 (CEST) :I think the biggest support for the Build: namespace is for the Rating extension. It is set to show on all Build: pages. They will need to change code, etc. to fix that. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 23:21, 28 July 2007 (CEST) ::That shouldn't take any effort.. and if it was set up WITHOUT the namespace in the first place, there wouldnt have been any problem at all — Skuld 01:01, 29 July 2007 (CEST) :::It seems right in the Builds: namespace, organizationally. There are quite a few articles outside of the builds: namespace too. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 01:26, 29 July 2007 (CEST) This has been brought up before on another talk/discussion page before this. Why do you guys want to fix what isn't broken? - Krowman 07:07, 29 July 2007 (CEST) : Removing or changing build name space are not an option at the moment. A to do list is so big atm that we have our hands full as it is. We have some more major things to think of like upgrading to mediawiki 1.10.1 and stuff like that. gcardinal 09:38, 29 July 2007 (CEST) Archive WARNING: This page is 101 kilobytes long; some browsers may have problems editing pages approaching or longer than 32kb. Please consider breaking the page into smaller sections. It shouldn't take me this long to scroll up and down your talk page... -- Armond Warblade 22:17, 28 July 2007 (CEST) :Tell that to Readem :D —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 22:53, 28 July 2007 (CEST) :It takes me maybe a second.... --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 22:54, 28 July 2007 (CEST) ::Using scroll wheel it takes me forever. Pageup is slightly better. -- Armond Warblade 03:37, 29 July 2007 (CEST) :::Well that's why, you are pressing page up... XD... lol. I think you mean pagedown. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 03:40, 29 July 2007 (CEST) AT LAST! -- Armond Warblade 15:40, 1 August 2007 (CEST) Nice drops Decided to take a break from a wiki for one day and do some good old farming in Guild Wars :) It was a quite happy day, got a req 9 Gold Magmas and req 10 Purple Magmas Shield! Just wanted to share :P gcardinal 11:03, 30 July 2007 (CEST) :Argh! And here's me on my continued quest for a r9 15^50 sephis axe drop so I can mod it up and sell it to a friend... :P -- Armond Warblade 22:55, 30 July 2007 (CEST) Userspace Since I am leaving for a while, I'd like to know; is it against policy to blank discussion pages, if they're in your userspace? Bluemilkman 21:03, 30 July 2007 (CEST) :Check my post on this page. I have already provided you with the links that answer that question. - Krowman 21:30, 30 July 2007 (CEST) Obviously I didn't want your input, seeing how it is on gcardinal's talk page. If there was anything in the policy that specifically said, "You can't blank your own talk pages," then I wouldn't be asking him. Bluemilkman 21:39, 30 July 2007 (CEST) :: Hi, well we don't have a direct policy on user pages however since we are quite close to a wikipedia since we do use some engine and basic rules do apply I would like to refer to How do I delete my user and user talk pages. I see nothing wrong with user blanking his talk page. It is not something I would like to recommend, but there is no rule against it. However I would recommend at least to archive your page as I do on my own - that will drop any reference to a history and all that. I hope that answers your question. :: And for all VIP: This is my personal view, this is not an attempt to enforce a policy and all that bla bla bla stuff. gcardinal 21:51, 30 July 2007 (CEST) ::: See also Right to vanish. gcardinal 21:55, 30 July 2007 (CEST) :::: Indeed we have atm no policy that would (a) make user pages in any way different from other pages or (b) forbid blanking of any pages or removal of any comments. However, similar to wikipedia (as quoted above), it is commonly considered good style also here (a) not to do substantial edits to other people's user pages and (b) not to blank any pages and not to edit or remove other's posts on any talk pages (except for archiving). :::: Since there seem to be arguments again and again on what exactly are the rules here, I feel like we should flesh out the above points, discuss them, and grant them policy status. I'll start writing something asap (even though it's a bit embarrassing that we seem to need such a policy while wikipedia with a much larger user base is happy without). – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 15:39, 1 August 2007 (CEST) Sock puppets At this moment all sockpuppet's issue gets quite boring and annoying. So I have a few suggestions on how we can solve this problem as simple and as fast as possible. First step will be enforcing a few things user must do before rating a build: * Each user must have done at least 1 (one) edit on this wiki before allowed to vote. * Each user must have 1 (one) valid in-game character name on his/her userpage. First step will insure that at least 1 IP will be logged and can be used by admins for checking of the vote validity. Second step will give administrators last chance to check for sockpuppet's using in-game name. Anyone can use sock's to get new IP, however getting a new account will be a lot harder. Dealing with current votes. At this moment we have around 3100 ratings. Some of those made by users who never made a single edit on wiki and have empty email field in preferences. I do understand that some users wish only to rate builds and dont want to edit anything or maybe dont know how and thats okey. However it rises some questions about validity of the votes and may weaken trust in rating system if we will get more of that kind votes. Thats way I want to propose a bit radical solution. * Give all user a 2 weeks time frame to do at least 1 edit (add in-game name) and add email to preferences. * After that 2 week period delete all ratings that is made by users who still haven't done a single edit. I assume we will be deleting around 500 ratings. Deletion will be done as "rollback" of the vote, with automatic msg so if user is actually valid he can get online on wiki, make 1 edit and by editing his removed vote restore it. We can solve many of the sockpuppet' problems by having a stronger security, enforcing 100 levels of verification and making sure that each user sends picture with wiki-name written on a A4 or something like that. However I dont think its a way to go. If anyone really want to rate builds will understand that doing 1 edit and providing in game name is not much to ask for. After all ratings are there to be trusted and should be given by people community can trust to. PS: This is just a proposal and are here to be discussed on. gcardinal 12:48, 1 August 2007 (CEST) :Looks good. We could technically require a user to have >=1 edit and to have a user page before he can submit a vote. In the real vetting policy, we could just say you need to give one in-game name on your user page, since this automatically includes that you have edited your user page. About the e-mail in preferences: we should make the verification work, ttyl – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 15:47, 1 August 2007 (CEST) ::Agree on IGN addition to userpage, this is a simple way to differentiate accounts, there are still holes but fewer by far.--Midnight08 18:02, 1 August 2007 (CEST) :::IGNs are just as easy to fake as anything else. I'd leave it at 1 edit, that way we can perform a CheckUser on any alleged sockpuppets. - Krowman 19:07, 2 August 2007 (CEST) ::::Hmm, how that? It's easy to check if an IGN exists and if it belongs to the same GW account of a suspected sockpuppet. So to 'fake' one, you would have to steal it or buy another account. Ok, stealing is possible, but can still be detected by ingame communication. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 19:22, 2 August 2007 (CEST) :::::As in, I could register 2 accounts on the wiki. I could create user pages for both. One's IGN would be "Man Krow," the other would be "Krow Mate." The only way to verify the 2 users' existence then would be to log in, hope to catch both of them online, and further hope that they are honest with you in-game (or maybe the same real-life person has 2 GW accounts etc.). CheckUser is a more assured method than that, and is easier both for the admins and the voters. - Krowman 19:29, 2 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::But when we tried adding those IGNs to our friends, it would say they're already in our friends list as Krowman. -- Armond Warblade 01:48, 3 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::I know this thread petered out, but I (the human) could have multiple GW accounts, and post IGNs from different accounts on different PvX userpages. Then, I could stomp through the site, possibly favoring/failing builds single-handedly. having users post at least one contribution anywhere (even if it is their IGN on their user page) would be sufficient to perform IP checks. Basically, we can get by equally well with only the 1st requirement as we could with both, so why make users jump through more hoops than we already make them? - Krowman 09:33, 9 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::: Wiki engine as it is has no security checks what so ever. I will not go into detail here, but in short currently IGN name are the only secure way to verify user. As most user do have user name posted on the user pages I see no reason why it sould be a problem at all. gcardinal 10:34, 9 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::::It's true that people can buy multiple GW accounts, but how many of them would pay money just to get their build rated? We'll never catch all biased votes (also regarding e.g. friend's votes), so we just do our best. I suggest to technically require an authenticated e-mail address and at least one edit (otherwise the submission will be rejected). If in doubt, an admin can ask the user to provide an IGN. The user will then not be allowed to rate any builds before doing that (not enforced by the extension, but punished if noticed). Is that a reasonable compromise? – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 12:23, 9 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::Anything is fine with me, as we currently have nothing. My point was that we can check IPs with only 1 contribution, and that an IP check would be more reliable than an IGN check. - Krowman 18:39, 9 August 2007 (CEST) When to Strike Votes As per our discussion, I've added a short list of scenarios in which it is acceptable to strike votes to Real Vetting. If there's any issue you have with them, just leave me a note. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 07:32, 2 August 2007 (CEST) unfair voting see http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:W/Mo_HH_Strike_Tank&action=rate, please fix — Skuld 19:04, 2 August 2007 (CEST) :Ah, poor old Skuld, fails some moar. Try harder Skuld, you can do better. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 19:24, 2 August 2007 (CEST) :WELL'd. -- Armond Warblade 19:08, 2 August 2007 (CEST) ::I'm sorry?... — Skuld 16:05, 3 August 2007 (CEST) :::PvX:WELL -- Armond Warblade 07:42, 5 August 2007 (CEST) And again http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:Mo/D_Divine_Wind_Runner&action=rate <-- look at this one, honestly. Can you issue temp bans or something for those abusing the rating system? — Skuld 16:36, 4 August 2007 (CEST) : Only change of policy can fix that. gcardinal 18:04, 4 August 2007 (CEST) :: change it then plz — Skuld 19:49, 4 August 2007 (CEST) :::i dont get it... —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Skakid9090 ( ). 20:11, 4 August 2007 (CEST) Template Skill Troubles Heya, while making a page, came across an error, that can't seem to be fixed :( In the Template Code.. I have OQGjUZnLKPp41NHODXh5KybA ... sorry if im not allowed to post this.. but the one in game.. is much different -> OQGjUZnLKTpYrbcYZYVYcFAhybA Any help would be very appreciated :) uhm, the link to the page is.. http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:P/W_Pure_Support :TNTF needs a faction linked to it... Don't know waht to do, busy Zergin... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 03:14, 6 August 2007 (CEST) ::Isn't that a sunspear skill, though? -- Armond Warblade 03:43, 6 August 2007 (CEST) ::Oh yeah, it is isn't it... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 03:44, 6 August 2007 (CEST) ::: Yeah looks like a bug, thank you for reporting it. And yes this is the place :) gcardinal 08:29, 6 August 2007 (CEST) Any ideas on a fix? :) So far I'm thinking of making the TNTF an optional slot, and merely suggesting it as a filler for said slot, that or other group buffs as needed. : Its a bug in our extension, and I will look into it. gcardinal 15:39, 6 August 2007 (CEST) ::I think I figured it out. I noticed that the template for Build:A/R Way of Disruption wasn't working right, so I manually decoded it to see where it went wrong. According to guildwiki's page, the part where you tell it how many bits long the attribute code is is wrong: the game automatically adds 4 to this value. So you need to subtract four from it. Example - in the way of disruption template, the attribute code should be five bits long, but the template from PvX has a five there. The game reads it, sees the five, adds four, and gets that it's nine bits long, then tries to read the next nine bits and gets a number that isn't coded to an attribute. Thus the error. You also do that with the skills - but note that with the skills, eight is added to the bitlength provided. In the way of disruption template, the bitlength for the skills should be 10 - the game sees that 10, and 8, and gets 18 bits. 18 bits is three characters in the final encrypted code, which would mean the eight skills use 24 characters - and the template code is only 24 characters long. So just subtract four from the attribute bitlength and eight from the skill bitlength and it should be fixed. Except... only some of the builds seem to be affected. I'll leave that part to you :P ::If you didn't understand all or any of that, just tell me and i'll try to explain better. --Wizardboy777 04:12, 13 September 2007 (CEST) ::: Heh I do understand :) This error as well as many others. However fixing them aint that easy. The main problem is to get people from www.gwshack.us to do the change in the gwbbcode. So the best solution will be if you make a patch and give it to the gwshack people or you post this notice there. Maintaining own version of gwbbcode is a bit to much for us at the moment. But if they wont fix it in the week or so I will do internal fix, but it will make job of keeping track of changes even worth ... gcardinal 20:47, 13 September 2007 (CEST) Salvage obisidian armor Let say I need to salvage obsidian armor - how many ecto's I will get out from each piece in average? (dont ask why) Gcardinal 08:15, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :I posted a question topic on this on gwguru, someone said you get can get 10-25 from a piece. One person got 23 from the chest piece but only 13 from the boots. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 16:57, 9 August 2007 (CEST) :: Thank you! Exactly what I needed to know. gcardinal 17:06, 9 August 2007 (CEST) :::Why do you need to know this...? :) -- Armond Warblade 17:47, 9 August 2007 (CEST) New Policy? What the fck is this? A new policy? http://img407.imageshack.us/img407/6450/untitledcl8.jpg Asdfg 15:58, 9 August 2007 (CEST) : Its standart, has been there from day 1. Was disabled due to problems with mail system. gcardinal 16:10, 9 August 2007 (CEST) PvXwiki talk:PvXcode Edited it a tad here and there, and archived the discussion a while ago. Hope it's not against your expectations. — [[User:Luobailong|'Luobailong']] ''···talk'' ''···builds'' 10:21, 10 August 2007 (CEST) : Nothing to say, great work. Would be nice if you could update it as time goes as well. Thank you! gcardinal 13:00, 10 August 2007 (CEST) :: Will do ^.^ — [[User:Luobailong|'Luobailong']] ''···talk'' ''···builds'' 16:14, 10 August 2007 (CEST) ::I'm really impressed how fast you fix the problems, or add new features that it's hard to keep track of them. Thank you very much. — [[User:Luobailong|'Luobailong']] ''···talk'' ''···builds'' 20:24, 12 August 2007 (CEST) Vote Removal You removed some very viable votes today. For example, my vote on the Dev Hammer War. I said "Standard bar". What is wrong with that comment...nothing. IT is the standard bar run by almost everyone. Explain to me how that deserved vote removal? Another vote, would be Skakids. He said it was merely a tank that served no other function, and yet you removed that too. Would you care to explain the removals? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 19:59, 12 August 2007 (CEST) :Also, when removing votes, please be more specific so that this problem no longer persists. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 20:00, 12 August 2007 (CEST) :: Comment's in ratings are there for you to explain why you rated vote as you did. Standard bar - says nothing. It just as bad as "Okey", "Bad bar". You could write so much more in a comment, say a few words about when you tested it, how it went, what do you think about specific parts of the builds. Maybe "Standard bar" has a deep meaning for you - but not for me and something tells me that other users will find comment that has at least 10 words more interesting to read. gcardinal 20:30, 12 August 2007 (CEST) Recent Changes I'm not sure where to put this, as it's not PvXCode, but the Recent Changes RSS Feed doesn't work. I know I mentioned it before, but I don't know where, and I don't believe it got any attention. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 20:37, 12 August 2007 (CEST) : Okey thx I will look into it. gcardinal 21:03, 12 August 2007 (CEST) Put on TP Done ;). Hopefully, no one will be too strongly opposed to the adding of such an important rule :P. Suggestions will be taken into account. Also, I am starting school again, err...tuesday so we may want to schedule the discussion (upon the change for the weekend, or later than my school hours), as well as another topic I would like to discuss. (Monthly Meetings, so that we are not completely detached from one another, and all have the general idea of what is going on. Will also serve the purpose of eliminating the possibility of further Communication Failures, and can be planned according to each others Schedules. Just an idea however.) [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 19:40, 13 August 2007 (CEST) Merging Votes Do we require any special user permissions to be able to transfer votes from one build to another during a merger/deletion? Our policy states to carry over votes from the build being deleted, though I don't know how to do that. This is in reference to these two builds. - Krowman 03:58, 14 August 2007 (CEST) Let me try something... [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 04:00, 14 August 2007 (CEST) done. Works for now. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 04:06, 14 August 2007 (CEST) :So you moved one build to a dummy address, delete the other build, move the dummy page to the build you deleted, delete the dummy build, delete the build you moved to the dummy address, and you're done? There has got to be a simpler way than that... - Krowman 05:09, 14 August 2007 (CEST) Policy I finished writing that policy we discussed last night. If you have any questions, I think both Auron and I are fully capable of answering them, and, I've been in the process of notifying the Administrators as to the existence of such a policy. It can be found here, read it and get back to me when you get a chance. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 05:44, 15 August 2007 (CEST) Vetting templates I have protected these. An anon made a one-character edit to Template:Good-Build, User:Mgrinshpon reverted, and servers exploded. It was not pretty. -- Armond Warblade 07:49, 15 August 2007 (CEST) :Something blew up. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚₮/ 〛 08:04, 15 August 2007 (CEST) ::It blew up good..... -- Armond Warblade 08:06, 15 August 2007 (CEST) Skill code problem I noticed on a build i posted that the code the PvX gives for the skill template is diffrent from the ingame one, and when you try and load the PvX code in GW it says it's invaild or some such thing. build: Build:A/E Critical Flames i posted the actual code on the talk page. Phenaxkian 19:46, 15 August 2007 (CEST) :This is the case with all builds that feature Sunspear PvE skills. The problem has already been addressed here: PvXwiki talk:PvXcode. Just An Idea Last time we talked, a big part of the conversation pertained to the policing of Recent ratings. While I still stand by the stance taken by Auron and I, I think that part of the problem stems perhaps from the fact that it is very hard to police Recent ratings, and, as such, it may be hard for any individual party to get a feel for what's going on. As such, I was wondering (and Auron concurred with the idea) if it would be possible to have Recent ratings display the first x'' characters of a persons reasoning along with their numerical votes. I feel like even with a small number of characters displayed, it would be much easier to get a feel both for the votes as a whole as well as to identify any actually problematic votes. Not sure if it's possible (although I think it would be), but anyway, just an idea. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] [[user talk:Defiant Elements|+talk'']] 21:05, 15 August 2007 (CEST) Attention please Talk:Guide:PvE_Moebius_Strike_Assassins#ahem Thanks. -- Armond Warblade 03:47, 16 August 2007 (CEST) Update All Administrators and RfA candidates have been notified about, and have had a chance to discuss, PvXwiki:Evaluating Administrators. As such, I'm going to make it official. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:43, 17 August 2007 (CEST) Guide and Portal namespace Can you make them namespaces so it can be all like, "Guide talk:Your mom" or "Portal talk:Relatives" or something? —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 07:52, 24 August 2007 (CEST) BOT Help Hey, I've been trying to get a WikiBot running using the Python Wikipediabot Framework. (Thought it might be nice simply for minor stuff.) I've gotten past about 3 syntax errors, but I've hit a roadblock. When I attempt to login using my account, it asks me for a password, but doesn't allow input. Don't know if you have any experience in the matter, but, if you do, any help is much appreciated. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 08:52, 24 August 2007 (CEST) : At the moment I would like to limit bot use to me and hhhippo as we always make backups of the database before any bot use. We have also a test wiki where we test run all the bots before doing any changes on this wiki. So if there any error you want to be fixed please post on my or hhhippo's user page. gcardinal 11:09, 24 August 2007 (CEST) >0 Contributions before Voting I know we've discussed disallowing users without any contributions to vote; however, I think it has gotten to the point where there are enough instances, both of sockpuppetry and of alleged sockpuppetry (since we can't tell if the user has no contributions) that we need to take some sort of action. It seems easy enough for users to make a single contribution (even if it's just adding their IGN to their userpage). So, although I know you're busy, when you get a chance, could you edit the extension so that if a user with no contributions attempts to vote, it doesn't allow them to do so, but instead, produces an error saying that at least one contribution is necessary? Thanks in advance. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 01:08, 29 August 2007 (CEST) Links r messed up Bumpin, posting on Notice board. New bbCode probably. =/ ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 17:17, 1 September 2007 (CEST) Bring me up to date I have been away for some time now, and only had time to work on the backend of the wiki Now I got quite sick as well so had quite limited energy that I can spend on the site. However I am noticing some major up and downs in the statistics and something strange is going on... Can anyone please bring me up to date? gcardinal 12:29, 11 September 2007 (CEST) :Did you hear about napalm flame?(someone stop me if they want to keep it quiet) BaineTheBotter 12:30, 11 September 2007 (CEST) :: Napalm spaz attacked. But another note, there are a lot of bugs with the new GW:EN skills not scaling and there are odd pvxcode bugs too. Єяøהħ 13:08, 11 September 2007 (CEST) ::: I think Cardinal knows about the errors. I may be wrong, but, from what I understand, Cardinal is working on an update for PvXcode and possibly a new site design. Aside from that though, there's not a whole lot that has changed since you left... a couple of new policies maybe... but the one's we've made official have been pretty straightforward, obvious policies... we also have a new version of the Build Master Policy which you should probably review... but aside from that, there's not a whole lot that has changed. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 16:03, 11 September 2007 (CEST) :::: Well I was mostly thinking why there is so high spikes when it comes to day to day visitors? I now see what happened to napalm flame, but I can't remember that anyone ever dropped me a notice about the situation... it is kind of important. I can't understand why I can't stay away for a week without our site starting loosing users :S gcardinal 19:34, 11 September 2007 (CEST) Vetting Look at the last part of my comment here. I'm not saying that it doesn't deserve to be vetted. It's just the principle. --Wizardboy777 21:00, 11 September 2007 (CEST) Offset time error? I noticed when i was looking through my prefrences that my time is offset by an hour (which i set up via it scanning my browser or whatever it is when i came to PvX), but i noticed that it said i was an hour AHEAD, however whenever i sign comments, it says the servers anhour ahead (the time on my sig is an hour than where i am i mean) so i was thinking it might be a bug of sorts, im located in the UK (so GMT timezone)(sorry if it's just me being an idiot and nothing's actually wrong >_<)PheNaxKian (T/ ) 00:36, 16 September 2007 (CEST) :Hi, I think there's nothing wrong: The server is running on GMT. Your preferences say GMT+1 since you are in the UK and it's summer time now. This setting affects the display of recent changes, histories and the like. You should see the correct local time at the top of the recent changes page. However, the display of signatures on talk pages is not dynamically formatted according to your preferences, since the text is literally included in the page. Instead, all signatures are using CEST, which is GMT+2. You will notice that the timestamps of signatures are also labeled as CEST. So it looks like everything is fine. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 02:01, 16 September 2007 (CEST) WARNING: This page is 46 kilobytes long; some browsers may have problems editing pages approaching or longer than 32kb. Please consider breaking the page into smaller sections. ::ahh ok. Thanks then =PPheNaxKian (T/ ) 12:00, 16 September 2007 (CEST) Big day as you maybe noticed i have ben away for quite some time. Reason for that is my big movement. I am moving from Bodo to Oslo. In a last few days i didnt even had a pc as i sent it to oslo. And tommorow is a bigest day of them all as I will fly to Oslo to my new apartment and new job. As you can imagine I am quite nervous and can't sleep. And decided to post a small update here from my iPhone. I hope you guys can wish me best of luck as I will need it tommorow. Good night everyone:) gcardinal 00:04, 27 September 2007 (CEST) :iPhone! gimme -- Wizardboy777(T/ ) 00:28, 27 September 2007 (CEST) :Pssh, iPhone. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 00:36, 27 September 2007 (CEST) ::http://www.thebestpageintheuniverse.net/c.cgi?u=iphone =D — Skakid9090 00:40, 27 September 2007 (CEST) :::QQ. –Ichigo724 01:27, 27 September 2007 (CEST) gl [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:40, 27 September 2007 (CEST) gl hf indeed. -- Armond Warblade 04:18, 27 September 2007 (CEST) :Yea, good luck with the job, the town, and the one from the past. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 09:20, 27 September 2007 (CEST) :: i am in lillestrom now, got my internet And now just waiting for the table foe my pc and i will get online. Town looks great;) hope to be online soon;)gcardinal| ::: Hope to see you back soon! [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 12:46, 30 September 2007 (CEST) Um For one, it might be archive time again :P For another, if we do host GuildWiki, will we be able to get the appropriate domain name? What will we do about sysops and bureaucrats? I kind of like how things are separated now - people who are appropriate for sysops on either site are sysops for that site and not the other. Perhaps host the GuildWiki section of the site on a separate server, which would allow for that split? -- Armond Warblade 20:08, 3 October 2007 (CEST) New Look I like it, especially thw arrows for enchantments/hexes and lead/dual offhand markers. — Skakid9090 21:50, 9 October 2007 (CEST) : thx:) gcardinal 22:08, 9 October 2007 (CEST) :: except it takes wayy longer for me to load the stuff. it looks good tho :D.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 00:05, 10 October 2007 (CEST) :::I haven't noticed any longer load times o.O But I do like the new look, much more streamlined. -- Armond Warblade 01:51, 10 October 2007 (CEST) ::::The new helmet image is awesome too. -Auron 01:56, 10 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::Hah! I saw it before you! And yes, it owns. -- Armond Warblade 05:51, 10 October 2007 (CEST) :::::I love it except it reminds me of.... the .... unspeakable! The Paintballer (T/ ) 02:32, 10 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::and one more thing, I don't think we have an icon for the builds with no profession for the secondary. it just shows as a red x for me, idk about others.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 03:27, 10 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::Same here. And it should probably be 'any' and not 'No Profession'. -- Wizardboy777(T/ ) 04:10, 10 October 2007 (CEST) :I think the theory behind that was that it would represent the Me20 PvP char or whatever. Dunno how I feel about it though. -- Armond Warblade 05:51, 10 October 2007 (CEST) Reversal of Fortune picture is a bit gritty - not really worth bringing it up on the PvXcode page, but is that anything we can do something about? -- Armond Warblade 06:03, 10 October 2007 (CEST) :image:ichigo724-rof.png –Ichigo724 20:43, 10 October 2007 (CEST) ::GOOD GOD THE GRITTYNESS. -- Armond Warblade 20:43, 10 October 2007 (CEST) :::That's the original HQ. –Ichigo724 20:45, 10 October 2007 (CEST) :::: From ... ? gcardinal 20:47, 10 October 2007 (CEST) ::::: Heh I know its from sealedplaycards-fullset :P gcardinal 20:50, 10 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::Indeed. –Ichigo724 20:52, 10 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::Fixed with photoshop, hope it looks better now. gcardinal 22:00, 10 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Ooh, now it looks better than the official wiki's picture... -- Armond Warblade 00:54, 11 October 2007 (CEST) Watch Yourself! http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=PvXwiki_talk%3AAbout&diff=282214&oldid=155321. - Krowman 06:45, 17 October 2007 (CEST) :ROFL. I'm just worried about the "accident-resistance" of the site. If Gravewit got hit by a car and entered a coma a year ago, GuildWiki would probably not exist anymore right now. That's a single point of failure with no backup plan, and something that has always annoyed me when a private person hosts a wiki that relies on contributions of many other people. I think the community has as much right making sure their contributions won't disappear due to a drunk driver versus a failed harddisk. Data on harddisk can be protected by having backups. Is a backup system in place for the management system? -24.6.179.110 07:08, 17 October 2007 (CEST) ::Yeah. It's called a backup. How hard is it to rehost a site? --71.229.204.25 07:11, 17 October 2007 (CEST) :::Depends on if GCardinal is the only one with access to the backup. If so, then quite hard. If not, then that's precisely the answer to my original question and I thank you for informing me that other people has access to the backed-up data of the site in the event that the site disappears without warning. -24.6.179.110 07:18, 17 October 2007 (CEST) :::: User:Hhhippo has same level of access as I do. gcardinal 07:40, 17 October 2007 (CEST) ::::: Don't worry Gcard Comcast Cable Communications, Inc. EASTERNSHORE-1 (NET-24-0-0-0-1) 24.0.0.0 - 24.15.255.255 :::::This anonymous user doesn't live in the same continent as you. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 12:57, 17 October 2007 (CEST) :::::: I am with Russian mafia and Norwegian gangs and other nasty stuff... I am not worry :) gcardinal 14:00, 17 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::Really gotta watch out for that 127.0.0.1 IP imo. -- Armond Warblade 19:21, 17 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::: Ohh crap! They got me! 127.0.0.1 everywhere!!! On every PC I try... they are connected!!! OMG!!! nooo 193.215.6.253 08:27, 18 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::::MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA! 127.0.0.1 23:25, 18 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::Just kidding, that was me :P -- Wizardboy777(T/ ) 23:25, 18 October 2007 (CEST)